School days
by LinkinBizkit97
Summary: A fragment of my life, using the South Park characters. Crenny friendship ;)
1. Prologue

**School days**

**A/N : I decided to write this because I've been in a bad mood since my only true friend kinda disappeared. It's written from my point of view (I used Craig for this) so the characters may be OOC. Sorry for that. Don't own South Park. **

**Prologue**

It happened too fast. You came back home and promised you wouldstay until school started. But that wasn't the case. I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

Thursday, August the 29th. Half past midnight.

Dear Diary,

I feel like shit and I really want a beer right now.

A Snickers would be better, though…

What happened? Nothin much, except the fact that my best-fucking-friend left me again. This time he didn't even say goodbye. I woke up today, opened that stupid yahoo messenger and was greeted by that yellow ball of sunshine. Smiling shit. Then, a message popped up on the screen. It was from him :

"Dunno if you noticed but, I left South Park Mom came and picked me up. She said she didn't want me to stay alone anymore. What's more, my phone isn't working…miss you. Ken"

That was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Shit, I really need a Snickers.


	2. Chapter 1 - How's it goin' bros?

**Chapter one – How's it going, bros?**

**I don't own South Park. I only own my life. (yeah, sure)**

Monday, August the 19th. 10 o'clock in the morning. Silence.

The bed was soft, the pillow was nice and only my left leg was under the covers. Life was good, until…

*How's it going bros? My name is Peeeewdiepie and welco-*

Not this again.

-"Ruby, what the fuck are you doing so early in the morning? Turn that shit down!"

Ruby, my little sister, was in my blue bean bag with mom's laptop on her lap. She was once again wasting time on youtube.

-"It's not early, it's 10 o'clock. And don't you dare insult Pewdiepie or you'll have to suffer the consequences of meeting the bro army! Plus, you should get up and seriously charge your phone. It died two days ago."

-"Didn't mom tell you to stop watching those? And where's that book you have to read?"

-"I left it in dad's room, but he's sleeping so I can't get it." Ruby said, her eyes never leaving the screen of the laptop. I swear, today's generation is fucked up. Really fucked up. When I was her age, (11 years old) I used to spend my nights reading amazing novels by Jules Verne or Charles Dickens.

I got up and picked my cellphone. It had seen better days. As I waited for it to charge, I saw Ruby sneaking out of the room and quickly coming back again.

-"Where were you?" I asked, hoping I would like the answer.

-"Dad's room."

-"What for?"

-"To get the laptop's charger. What else?"

…

-"Wasn't dad sleeping?"

-"It's called sneaking, Craig. Look it up."

Mental facepalm.

Anyway, I opened my phone and immediately regretted. Four missed calls and three messages. All the missed calls were from Clyde, one of my closest friends. I decided to wait for him to call me again. The first two messages were from my other close friends.

_Tweek : " CRAIG! WHERE ARE YOU MAN?! CLYDE AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU FOR 2 DAYS! I1"_

_Token : "Craig, please do something about that phone of yours. It's driving Clyde insane. Plus, Tweek now thinks you've been kidnapped. Not cool."_

Yeah well, excuse me for not being rich enough to afford a better phone.

I decided to wait for them to contact me later. No big deal. What really got my attention was the third message. It was from my so called best friend, the one who left town 3 years ago and only came to visit last summer. Kenny McCormick.

"_Hey dude, it's been a while. I know we haven't spoken much these past three years(really sorry) but yesterday I came back to South Park. I'll be staying here until school starts. That means 4 weeks! Looking forward to seeing my best friend again! :D Love you! Kenny. "_

That was new. Now you might think that us, being best friends and shit, talk all the time and stuff. Well, we don't. Why? Because every time we meet on messenger or call each other we're something like :

"Yeah so uhm, how was your day?"

"Good…yours?"

"Pretty nice…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Pathetic, isn't it? But things are different when we're together, face to face. When I'm with him, I forget about all my problems. His laugh is funny, contagious and full of life and emotion, just like him. Also, my carefree attitude motivates him not to feel awkward when other people are around.

Kenny's the most honest person I've ever known. If he doesn't like your personality, he tells you exactly what he thinks, no fucks given. Because of that, a lot of people dislike his company and try to avoid him. I've been asked a lot of times why do I even hang out with him or how do I cope with his actions.

Kenny was always the lonely kid, while I was somewhat popular. People just came to me, they liked my company. Maybe because I lied all the time( I still do). I always told them stuff they wanted to hear. At first, I did it because I wanted to be that person who always gave them trust, and made them more self-confident, but as time passed, I told lies only to be left alone.

Not Kenny. He never lied, and that's what made people dislike him. Ironic? Think about it for a second. You are a 9 year old girl and you just bought a new shirt that you adore. You really want to hear compliments about your purchase from you colleagues, so you go to Kenny, who seems pretty friendly. But instead of nice words, Kenny tells you the shirt doesn't suit you, while smiling. You take it as a sign of mockery and immediately assume he's a bad guy.

So you go to Craig. You've heard he's nice and helpful, despite his usual bored expression. Then you finally get what you want. Craig tells you the shirt is cool and your day is made. You're so happy, you don't notice Craig didn't even look at your shirt, or at you for that matter. You're content with the lie you're living in.

I'm a horrible person, I'm aware of that. I always flirted and teased people. I was pleased with my "fan club". Colleagues fought for the seat next to me. Even Kenny had a fight with some guy Kevin, once in third grade.

We became best friends in fifth grade and were desk-mates for 2 years. Those two years were very complicated, mainly because I had a carefree personality which others adored, and the thought of me, being best friends with Kenny and sitting only next to him, displeased them. They thought Kenny would change me, and I wouldn't be nice to them anymore when in reality, I was the bad guy.

Then a group of, let's say 4 dudes was made, and since I hanged with them the most, they saw me as one of the gang. They often tried to change my opinion about Kenny. There were times they told me to choose between them, and him. I of course, always picked Kenny, but after some time he became distant. He thought he was a burden and that I shouldn't be around him, because people wouldn't like me anymore. I tried hard to make him understand that I didn't give two fucks about them, and everything went back to normal.

But then God punished me for my actions, by taking my only true friend away.

Kenny lived in a flat with his mother, older brother Kevin, and older sister Karen. His father was an engineer, and he was always travelling for work. Karen, the oldest, wanted to become an architect and go to university in Denver. When Kevin finished high school, the family decided to move. It was something like "What's the point of staying here any longer? Karen and Kevin will go to university and Kenny can just go to school there. No biggie." So in 2010, seventh grade, Kenny moved to Denver, leaving behind his house, his grandma Sofia, his hometown, and me.

We quickly lost touch. He came back for a 3-days-visit the summer between 7th and 8th grade. The first two days, he helped his grandma with work around the house, so he couldn't contact me. He called me on the third day and I could tell he was very excited to meet up, but bad luck hit again. I was out of town.

There was a Bon Jovi concert I just couldn't miss. Kenny called me right before the band started singing "Have a nice day", his favourite song. FML.

So ya. In 7th grade, some dude Gregory became my desk-mate. He was a good looking guy, pretty popular amongst the girls. He was very quiet, especially during classes. There were times I forgot he was near me, and began talking to myself, or humming, or stuff that drove him insane, so he would usually wake me up from my daydreaming by slapping my left leg. And that motherfucker had strength.

I became friends with 5 dudes. Of course, I was still talkative and on good terms with the whole class, teasing and flirting and being the life of the party. Boy, if they could only see me now.

Clyde, the perfectionist. I swear, I've never seen someone as organized and alert as this guy. As a kid, Clyde was extremely selfish. Even now, aged 16, he barely shares or lends stuff. I can proudly say I am somewhat on his soft side, since he always calls me to hang out or lets me touch his things (scarf, phone, sweater, even gloves. Go ahead, laugh, but you just CAN'T touch Clyde's clothes without him yelling or slapping you. Don't worry though, he fights like a chick).

Tweek, the anime lover. On a scale of one to ten of how close I am to Tweek, I'd say 9. We have a lot in common, from anime, to music, to books. Tweek had been my friend since kindergarden, but school complicated everything. (Doesn't it always?)

We were very close, and shared stuff. We were big Pokemon and Naruto fans. We were desk-mates from first to second grade. But then the whole "We love Craig, he is everyone's property" situation arose, and that Kevin guy interfered again. He took a liking to me, because I was the only one who didn't push him away, but he was just like a leach. He was too clingy and I loathe people like that. So, instead of spending time with Tweek, I wasted it on trying to avoid Kevin.

Tweek of course felt left behind, so he tried to get back at me and became friends with Token. But he was just doing it to show me he can have other friends and that he doesn't need me. I hate to say it but, even if the whole thing was just a misunderstanding, I was actually relieved that Tweek found another friend, because he was also beginning to suffocate me.

Token, the daydreamer. He is the most quietest and opinion less dude I've ever met. He's always thinking about who knows what. During the problem I had with Kevin, Token became Tweek's "friend" and my replacer. It was a cruel thing to do, but what could you ask from a third grader? Tweek was just hurt I "left" him, so he tried to find another Pokemon fan, but he had no luck. He then found Token, a guy you could talk to, drag him after you, make him your shadow. Token didn't mind. I bet he wasn't even paying attention to Tweek at all. Even so, they're good friends today. They're actually in the same class in a highschool near our town.

Gregory, my desk-mate who resumed to slap my left leg every time I annoyed him. Our relationship was pretty dull, we talked a little during breaks, never during classes, sometimes went out with the gang on weekends.

Pip, the little blond. Shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, shorty short with glasses. Token's friend and neighbour since for ever. Biggest chocolate lover you'll ever meet, Pip always had money to spend on sweets, especially chocolate bars. Today he is Clyde's desk-mate, in South Park high school, biology class.

Now that you know something about my past school life, let's go back to August the 19th when, after almost 3 years, my best friend Kenny finally decided to make sure I'm still alive.

-**To Be Continued**

**Please comment and if you have ANY questions go ahead and ask (related to the story, of course).**

**English is not my mother's tongue, so if there are any mistakes please tell me.**

**I don't own the South Park characters, I only borrowed the names.**


End file.
